


Christmas Lights

by Libelli



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic, Slice of Life, kid shuichi, makoto and Kyoko are married, shuichi is their kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libelli/pseuds/Libelli
Summary: Makoto and Kyoko are happily married and have their son Shuichi. It's almost Christmas.





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a Christmas present for my friend and I just found it now.

It was normal to wake up to an alarm, or the coffee maker gurgling to life, maybe even birds. Today, Makoto woke up to a foot on his face. He opened his eyes and tried to shove the foot off, but it swung back into place and knocked him in the nose. 

Makoto held in every “bad word” he could think of, and only let out the very appropriate: “ _ Ow _ !” as red pain flashed in his face. He sat bolt right up and clutched his nose.

“Look, you’re awake.”

“I think my nose is broken.” Makoto looked across the room and saw Kyoko standing in front of the closet trying to hide her smile. “Can you look at it?”

Kyoko rolled her eyes despite her smile. “You’re fine.” she said. “Be quiet, you’re going to wake somebody up.” 

Makoto looked over to the other side of his and Kyoko’s bed. Instead of the neatly pulled up covers Kyoko usually left behind, the blankets were pulled up tightly around a sideways boy.  _ The foot assailant _ . Their son was trying to hide his face in the mattress almost too deliberately. Makoto leaned closer and saw Shuichi was laughing silently to himself. 

“No, I could never wake him up, he could sleep through…” Makoto grabbed Shuichi’s shoulders and then cried “... _ EARTHQUAKE _ !” Makoto shook Shuichi until the room was filled with his laughter. 

Makoto stopped shaking his son when Shuichi was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Kyoko looked over her shoulder and smiled.

“Well, I’m off to work.” she said. 

Shuichi sat up, awake after going through an earthquake. “Bye, Mom!” he chirped. 

Kyoko’s smiled sweetened. “Don’t stay in bed all day.” she called back at Makoto. 

Makoto shrugged, pulled Shuichi into his arms, and flopped back. “Hey, let’s see how long we can stay in bed.”

Shuichi let out a devilish little giggle. He laid sleepily against his dad’s shoulder, and Makoto brushed Shuichi’s dark bangs out of his bright eyes. 

“You excited to have a week off of school?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah,” Shuichi said. 

“You excited for Santa?”

Shuichi’s smile grew. “ _ Yeah _ !” 

“Well, I’m not so sure, Santa only brings presents for  _ good _ boys and girls…” Makoto teased. 

“ _ Dad _ !” cried Shuichi. “I have been good!”

“All year long?”

“ _ All year long! _ ” 

Makoto smiled. “I guess, you’re right, and I’m sure Santa knows that.” Shuichi’s big grin returned. “Now, let’s go have breakfast, we can’t stay in bed  _ all _ day.”

Breakfast and the rest of the morning went at it’s standard affair. Afterwards, the day also set out like it normally did. Shuichi played with his video games while Makoto caught up on his work in his office. They had lunch. Talked about the plans for Christmas (going to Makoto’s sister’s house). Dinner was nearly ready when Kyoko opened the door with a rush of cold air and a swirl of the powdery, icy snow that had fallen a few days before. 

“Mom!” Shuichi said as he ran into Kyoko’s waiting arms. 

She hugged him and kissed him on top of his head, when she pulled away she smoothed down some of the fly-away hairs that refused to lay flat.

“It’s beautiful outside.” Kyoko said. “Everyone has their lights on and there isn’t any wind.”

Shuichi turned right around to Makoto. “After dinner can we go see the Christmas lights?” he asked.  He turned back to Kyoko. “Please?” 

Kyoko and Makoto shared a look. 

“Well, I don’t see why not.” Makoto said. 

Shuichi gasped and jumped up with a smile bright on his face. He cheered and ran to the dinner table because the faster dinner was done, the faster they could go see the lights. After the dishes were washed and the leftovers were sealed in tupperware container, Makoto, Kyoko, and Shuichi put on their coats and headed out the door.  

Shuichi clambered into the car, catching his hat as it fell off and placing it promptly back on his head. The car sputtered to life, and in a few minutes the warm air from the heaters licked against the chill in the car. 

“Ready to go?” Makoto asked. 

“Ready!” Kyoko and Shuichi said together. 

Makoto backed the car out of the driveway and began the drive around the neighborhood. The night was colorless and still. Clouds covered the sky, so it looked like where the inky, black road ended tapered off into dark sky. The snow absorbed all the sound and winked at Makoto, Kyoko, and Shuichi when they drove past. Then they pulled onto the next street and it’s house were decorated, top to bottom in lights. Bright white and gold. Candy colored. Deep red. And of course the nauseatingly blue. Shuichi pressed his face to his window and his breath fogged up the glass. Makoto drove slow and looked at all the lights Kyoko or Shuichi excitedly pointed out. 

“Look at all those reindeer!” Shuichi said as they passed wire frames shaped like deer with lights woven between the bars. 

“That’s so cool.” breathed Kyoko.

They drove past a house with bright, multi-colored lights. It put the rest of the neighborhood to shame. Makoto put his foot on the brake for a moment so he and his family could get a good look. The lights mixed together somewhere in the space between their bulbs and the car. They muddled together into purple and made Kyoko’s face glow. 

“It’s pretty,” she said. 

Makoto nodded. Kyoko turned to him and gave him a small smile. She reached out and took his hand that wasn’t on the driving wheel and gave it a squeeze. Makoto smiled back. 

“Ready to go?” he called back to Shuichi. 

“Yeah! Let’s go see more!”


End file.
